Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Actene
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, , nominate for administrator on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. In the past I have considered myself a poor choice for the position of admin due to my limited interaction with the community and my desire to focus on my own things. However, with my community interaction at an all time high and the wiki in the midst of some significant changes in leadership, I accept the nomination. Reason for Nomination I think we all saw this one from a long way coming. Actene has been, for the longest time, one of the most skilled and well-liked users on Halo Fanon. The fact that he's been here for over five years and has had a spotless record attests to his excellent standing with the community. I don't think there is a single user on Halo Fanon, past or present, that can name even one instance where he has displayed unprofessional behaviour on the wiki or the IRC. In addition, he is one of the best writers I can name on Halo Fanon. I believe an admin should be a good role model before they are a good writer, and I am pleased to say that he fulfills both very well. In addition, he is highly active on the wiki and in other projects I have participated in with him, he has never dragged his feet in getting things done. As some of you may know, Actene has been offered the position of administrator several times in the past. He has always declined due to his intentions to focus on writing, despite the fact that he is clearly capable of taking the job. However, he has told me that he is interested in becoming an administrator this time, which is why I'm nominating him. However, if he chooses not to accept this RfA, I will also respect his decision. Support (11/4) Sysop # As nomination. # Should have been Admin years back. # Certainly deserves the job. # Per nomination. Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) # Easiest decision I've made, excellent character, excellent example of the community. Joshua (Talk) 16:28, November 6, 2013 (UTC) # Duck Ajax 013 (talk) 19:42, November 6, 2013 (UTC) # I thought you said you didn't want to be an admin, you damn liar. # Definitely deserves it. # Is there really anything else I can say? # Qualified for the position, with good community relations and support. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) # I'm a bit surprised, but I'd like to see what he does. That Damn Sniper 01:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Neutral (0/0) Sysop Against (0/0) Sysop Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? I joined the community in 2008 and have, with a select few periods of inactivity, been an active contributor on the site from then to the present. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? My greatest pride has always been in my character articles and the stories they tell. Characters like Simon-G294 and Shinsu 'Refum have been a huge part of my own growth and evolution as a writer as well as contributors to other authors' stories. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. I consider all Halo-licensed games, books, comics, and movies to be canon (unless explicitly stated otherwise, i.e. Odd One Out). Despite issues many users have with the content authorized through 343i, it is important to include it within the canon. Though we may have misgivings about the direction the series goes in, we can't deal with them by clinging to the past and ignoring the new; accepting it and working with it is the way this community will remain fresh and relevant to the Halo fandom. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? I have not created any enormous EU or project; however, I have participated in many, lending my characters and skills wherever they are wanted. I am always eager to work with other users and consider myself to be very approachable with both new and veteran users alike. 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? While I have no problems with the wiki's policies and the way it is currently run, I feel that interaction and collaboration between users should be further encouraged and cultivated. Interaction between universes and characters should be a goal we all strive for, and as admin I hope to realize that vision in future goings-on on the site. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? Assisting the bureaucrats with maintaining the site as a functional database for Halo fan fiction as well as helping to resolve disputes between users, uphold the site's policies, and welcome new users into the community. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? I will be able to check HFFW most of the time every day, unless occupied by training or other activity with the U.S. Army or possibly vacationing in some area where wifi for my computer is not readily available. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? Aside from this one, none. I've tried my hand at getting involved in official forums and a few other wikis, but never to the extent and length that I've invested in HFFW. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? Having been involved with the franchise since middle school, I would say that the Halo universe is probably the one fictional universe that I am most immersed in. My one area of weakness is the comics, as I have only ever read the first Fall of Reach comic. However, Halopedia and the knowledge of my fellow users are more than enough to make up for this slight deficiency. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? As the nomination states, I have never had any altercation with the administration on this site or the broader wiki staff. I know how to conduct myself and apply my writing to the site without breaching rules or regulations. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? I am on friendly terms with most wiki users, particularly those on the IRC. I have never had a conflict with the administration and respect all users currently holding administrative status. 12. How may any interested users contact you? I will always respond to questions and comments left on my talk page. A surefire way to get a more immediate answer or commentary is to approach me when I am on the IRC. Category:Administration_of_this_site